U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,447, issued to G. K. Kohn on Apr. 13, 1965, discloses the fungicidal activity of N-polyhaloethylthio-substituted aryl- and alkanesulfonamides.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,788, issued to H. Gysin et al on Jan. 29, 1957, discloses fungicidal N-trichloromethylthio-substituted chloromethanesulfonamides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,555, issued to I. Okuda et al on Dec. 9, 1975, discloses the control of mites with chloromethanesulfonamides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,000, commonly assigned herewith, discloses mite ovicidal N-tetrachloroethylthio-substituted halomethanesulfonamides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,767 discloses bis-(tetrahaloethyl)- and bis-(trihalovinyl)-trisulfides.